


Birthday Wish

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the countless people in the country, in the city, he had chosen Jeffrey. Set before 7x15, Repo Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

Title: Birthday Wish  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Jeffrey  
Words: 317  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Out of the countless people in the country, in the city, he had chosen Jeffrey.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Jeffrey was the luckiest boy in the world…or had been. Out of the countless people in the country, in the city, he had chosen him.

He wasn't afraid the night he had forced his way inside. Shortly afterwards, Jeffrey curiously asked the demon his name. The ensuing pain was immediate like wasps stinging his flesh, and Jeffrey learned not to ask too many questions. As it turned out, it was more satisfying just to obey.

In return, his new partner brought out his sweetest fantasies and darkest obsessions and brought them to life. There was no gift better than that. It was what Jeffrey had always so very wanted.

And so they began their waltz of destruction. While whispering encouragement in his ear and giving guided instructions, he helped Jeffrey slay those women. All whores. Every single one of them. They deserved it. He was doing the world a service. To his delight, he and Jeffery often thought alike.

At last, Jeffrey had found purpose in his sad little life, and he had never been happier. He grew more and more elated as red became his new favorite color; covering his hands and spraying into his eyes.

When he had been exorcised, when the demon had left, Jeffrey was…alone again. He had been downgraded to just Jeffrey. Boring, pushover, mental case Jeffrey.

So, the chocolate cake that was set in front of him didn't hold his interest. He considered the day he had been possessed his true birthday now, but he couldn't say that to the people that surrounded him. Still, he endured the traditional birthday song with his shy and embarrassed smile. A smile that was so very Jeffrey.

Jeffrey had only had one wish, one desire, as he leaned over the table to blow out the leaping flames before he would eat his slice of cake in silence.

He would find his dancing partner again…


End file.
